The Crayon Thief
by turtleducksymphony
Summary: A tiny Azula steals crayons. A tiny Ty Lee doesn't care. Modern AU for Tyzula Week. Fluffy 100 word drabbles.
1. Red

**The Crayon Thief**

 **.**

 **Red**

 **.**

It began with a dull red crayon.

Ty Lee rested her head on her best friend's shoulder and watched the new girl from across the room. She was with Mai, who had the cute ribbons in her hair that she hated for no good reason.

"Do you think she'd be my friend?" Ty Lee asked and no one gave her an answer.

She waited and neglected her drawing. It wasn't any good. Ty Lee succeeded at athletics, not art.

Azula walked over to her and Ty Lee's young heart fluttered.

She seized Ty Lee's favorite crayon and wordlessly walked away.


	2. Orange

**Orange**

 **.**

"You're such a crybaby."

"Nuh-uh! I'm happy _always_!" Ty Lee protested, glaring at her friend.

"Then why do you cry about an orange crayon? You don't use it! You don't need it to draw a dolphin, stupid."

"I care because she could just ask and I'd give her all my crayons!" Ty Lee wailed, wiping her tears without any shame. She could be sad if she wanted to and happy if she wanted to and that was her choice, not anybody else's. "She's pretty!"

"You'd give her all your crayons 'cause she's pretty?"

Baffled, Ty Lee admitted, "Yeah, I guess."


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

 **.**

Azula began to walk away with a yellow crayon clasped in her hand but Ty Lee took a chance and grabbed onto her.

"What?" snapped Azula, wriggling away.

"Hi, I'm Ty Lee and we should be friends." Her hopeful eyes glittered in the sunlight pouring through the classroom window.

Azula stood frozen and wordless, scaring Ty Lee to death. No one ever before rejected her friendship.

"Fine. You can be my friend if you follow my rules and don't _ever_ make me sad," Azula said.

Ty Lee nodded vigorously.

"I'll be the best friend ever. I won't make you sad."


	4. Green

**Green**

 **.**

Azula and Ty Lee had been friends for two years. They still colored together, and Azula still stole Ty Lee's crayons. It became tradition, and the best friendships needed those.

Maybe it was less of a friendship now.

Ty Lee watched Azula snap a stolen green crayon in half and realized she was lost in a reverie; the sound yanked her out of it. She was looking at golden eyes and shiny hair and that little smirk that looked so evil and so sweet.

No. She was too young for love.

It was only puppy love.

Ty Lee didn't care.


	5. Blue

**Blue**

 **.**

"Don't you think we're a little old to color?" asked Azula. It was her first year of middle school, she was popular, Ty Lee was popular, and they shouldn't be spending a summer evening filling out a Barbie coloring book.

"Can you pass the blue?" Ty Lee begged, batting her eyelashes.

Azula shook her head. She shoved the crayon into her bra and smirked victoriously.

"The Crayon Thief always surprises me," Ty Lee said happily.

"The Crayon Thief?" Azula laughed derisively.

"I used to call you that in my head." Ty Lee blushed, then beamed.

"I like it," said Azula.


	6. Indigo

**Indigo**

 **.**

Thirteen-year-old Ty Lee watched Azula write an itinerary for their sleepover tonight. She "borrowed" an indigo crayon from Ty Lee's art box to do it. The words looked beautiful despite the crude utensil used to make them.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" asked Ty Lee and Azula nodded. "I…"

She hesitated. She couldn't say it.

"You…?" demanded Azula.

Ty Lee was too in love to be honest.

"Nothing. I can't remember."

Azula silently snapped the indigo crayon in half. _Crack_.

"Right." Azula narrowed her eyes.

She didn't even fight for the truth.

Ty Lee was grateful.

But it hurt.


	7. Violet

**Violet**

 **.**

Thirteen-year-old Azula and Ty Lee stood on a mini-golf course under ultraviolet light that made Ty Lee's white bra glow through her shirt. Azula pretended not to be staring at it. With a purple crayon she stole from Ty Lee's purse, Azula marked the scores.

"I need to go," suddenly said Ty Lee. "I need to go."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Azula, stepping forward. She crumpled the score sheet in her fist. "If you run from me again, I will never speak to you again."

"I can't be here with you, like this. I can't be here and not think about kissing you. I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Ty Lee adjusted her purse strap and averted her eyes. She stepped back and began to leave the course.

"You promised to never make me sad!" Azula called after her.

Ty Lee's lip trembled. She slowly forced herself to turn around.

"I don't want you to be sad. I want—"

"What _do_ you want? It's unclear. You're keeping secrets and it's not what good friends do," said Azula, bitter and cold and unforgiving.

Ty Lee took a huge breath and said at last, "I want you. I love you. I love you so much."

Azula stood silent long enough to scare Ty Lee half to death.

Then she stepped forward and fiercely kissed Azula on the lips.

It was definitely worth the countless stolen crayons, stolen lipstick tubes, stolen shirts. It was worth any amount of suffering to be here, with her, kissing her under the black lights.

It was the best moment of Ty Lee's young life.


End file.
